In some environments, virtual machine resources from a data center can be configured for implementation of specific functionality or otherwise configured to include selected software applications. In accordance with the implementation of the specific functionality or selected functionality, the virtual machine resources can collect operations information for processing or analysis by the service provider or customer. More specifically, service providers will try to monitor operations information to determine whether errors have occurred in one or more virtual machine instances. Service providers can utilize operations information to scale the physical computing device resources of data centers such that the capacity of the data centers to meet customer requests exceeds customer requests.